legends_of_izeafandomcom-20200213-history
Lucius Grimweather
Lucius was the head of the Ephorian chapter for the selunite order the ‘Swords of the Lady’ during the events of Inestra, ‘Mistress of Shadows’. Lucius was the one that led the order to Shadowspear to bring down the Lich Inestra, of which they were temporarily successful. Taking many losses to Inestra and her undead forces, in addition with the help of the traitor Tristan, now known as Rabadron, they were successful to banish her. However, what still remained were three pieces of her phylactery, known as the Trivium of Shadow, that they were unable to destroy. It was Lucius’ idea to divide the Trivium between trusted people and to disband the order and go into hiding in case any tried to gather the pieces of the Trivium and bring back Inestra. Lucius retired to the small town of Peneharbour in the Penelake Valley, north of the kingdom of Ephoria. There he settled and even started a family with a local woman, giving birth to one child, a daughter they called Olivia. Unfortunately, Lucius’ wife died while giving birth to Olivia. He loved his daughter greatly, and when she reached her sixteenth birthday Lucius gifted her a necklace, one of the Trivium of which he took to protect. Unaware of it’s magical properties, Olivia began to have severe mood swings, at times going into rages destroying anything she could get her hands on. This resulted in Lucius and Olivia going into seclusion from the town, keeping more to themselves. Suspecting the cause of the issue, Lucius retook the necklace from his daughter and kept it safe, howeve,r their reputation in town was too tarnished to return to the life they used to know. Years later, on a dark winters night, Lucius is in his old age and falling into senility, hears a massive crash and a muffled scream from his house. Running as fast as he is able to, he finds his house broken into and Olivia nowhere to be seen. Peering out the broken window, he just makes out what looks to be goblins dragging a body away. Too weak to chase them himself he rushes into town, towards the ‘Silver Scales Inn’. There he begs for help, only to be cast out into the snow. From the Inn came forward a mix of adventurers who offer their aid. Guiding them back to his house they pick up the trail of the goblins. Unable to join the adventurers, Lucius remains at home, pacing back and forth. After a good few hours, having fallen asleep, he is awoken to the sound of screams and the smell of smoke. Looking out of his house he finds the town is on fire. A townsfolk runs past him screaming, as he is about to reach the edge of the town he is shot down by an arrow. Looking at the source of the arrow, Lucius sees a gobln, and more scurrying in the streets of the town. Lucius himself hides back in the house, grabbing his blade and the necklace. Returning to the street once the coast is clear, he tries to make a break for the edge of town. As he reaches the edge, he looks into the darkness and snow where a dark familiar figure rides forward towards him, Rabadron the Breaker. Lucius turns around and runs back into town, Rabadron keeping pace behind him. Lucius finds himself in the center of town where he collapses, his weak body unable to continue running, the necklace falls out of his hands. Turning to face his nemesis, who dismounts and approaches the necklace. Lucius sees this as an opportunity to end his foe, he prays to Selune for one more blessing of strength, of which is granted. Imbued with holy energy, Lucius stands, raising his sword and bringing it down to strike. The blade hits its mark, but Rabadron seems to be unaffected turning to Lucius. In a split second Rabadron brings out his blade and stabs Lucius. Life now slowly seeping from him, Lucius collapses to the floor, just before passing out he sees across the square and can see the same adventurers from before standing there. He begins to drift in and out of consciousness, hear a great battle taking place, the roar of a great beast, the grunting screams of goblins, shouts of despair. He awakes one more time finding the adventurers gathered around him, he warns them of the Trivium, and with his dying breath guides them to Steelhelm to find his old friend and comrade Karavas, with the hope they could stop the return of the Mistress of Shadows. Category:NPC